


He's Got Skeletons

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Diablo II
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A crack humor poem about the Necromancer and his skeletons.





	He's Got Skeletons

~ He's Got Skeletons ~

He's got skeletons,  
a whole closet full of them,  
and that's not a metaphor.

He's a Necromancer.  
Hell yeah! Skeletons!  
_Skeletons everywhere_.

Golems, sure, he's got those too,  
and let's not forget curses,  
he knows quite a few.

He's got skeletons,  
and makes other fun things  
out of bones, like shields and walls.

He's even got a bone wand,  
for casting his spells,  
and wears a Bone Helm.

'Cause he's a Necromancer.  
Skeletons everywhere!  
_Skeletons, hell yeah_.

~oOo~


End file.
